


The Makings of a Dynasty

by GirthMan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon's Conquest, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Loss of Virginity, M/F, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter a prophetic dream warns him of the end of the Targaryen line, Aegon Targaryen takes a holy oath of chastity.He vows that he and his sister-wives, Rhaenys and Visenya, will remain virgins until their conquest of Westeros is complete.Now, with Westeros under Targaryen rule, the time has come for Aegon and his sisters to break their long bout of celibacy...





	The Makings of a Dynasty

Aegon Targaryen’s conquest of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros was swift, brutal, and decisive. Won in fire and blood, the campaign had lasted barely two years before Aegon emerged victorious, securing his claim to the throne. Those who had dared defy Aegon’s claim, even when faced with the flames of his dragon, Balerion the Black Dread, realized soon enough that to resist a dragon - especially one of such sheer size and as feared as Balerion - is a fool’s errand, and, one by one, lords yielded their lands, bent the knee, and put an end to the fighting. And so Aegon Targaryen the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm began his reign.  
  
Of course, Aegon hadn’t been alone in his conquest of Westeros. His sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys, upon their dragons Vhagar and Meraxes, had fought just as fiercely to put their brother and husband on the throne as he had fought to claim it. With the combined strength of three dragons and three just-as-ferocious Targaryens, Aegon’s ascension to the throne had been all but assured.   
  
All across the Seven Kingdoms, people whispered about their new king and queens, still unsure of what sort of rule they would bring. Would madness strike Aegon, making him unleash Balerion on his subjects? Would Visenya and Rhaenys kill each other in some jealous feud over who would bear Aegon’s heir? The ways of the Targaryens were still new and strange to the people of Westeros, and they couldn’t be certain what the future would bring. All they knew was that a new dynasty was beginning, and they had better get used to it.   
  
Few,  _few_ people, however, knew of the vow that King Aegon had taken before his coronation, before his conquest, and before even his and his sisters’ wedding ceremony had finished. After vows had been spoken and prayers had been said, those in attendance had been asked to step outside, leaving Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys alone in the sept with only an elderly septon in attendance with them.   
  
There, under the watchful eyes of the Seven and with the septon’s blessing, Aegon had taken his oath - one which he took very seriously, in spite of his faith lacking the depth one might expect of a future king. That lack of faith was more than made up for by the seeds of fear planted in Aegon by a troubling dream. Like his ancestor, Daenys, whose “dragon-dream” had warned her of Valyria’s eventual destruction, Aegon had awoken one night in a cold sweat, visions of a Targaryen king crying out as a sword pierced his chest in front of his very throne still fresh in his mind.   
  
After that vivid, prophetic dream - one that would surely be passed down the Targaryen line as a warning of things to come - Aegon took his before the Seven. Seven times he repeated his promise, each time meticulously, deliberately repeating his words toward each of the sept’s seven sides until he was certain each of his gods had heard his vow. Visenya and Rhaenys stood by, clutching at their robes and chewing their lips to keep themselves silent as their brother - and soon-to-be husband - swore that his sister-wives would remain virgins until the day he sat upon his throne.   
  
\---  
  
Aegon’s crown, a simple-yet-elegant circlet of Valyrian steel set with rubies, sat loosely atop his head, concealed only slightly by locks of his short, platinum-gold hair. His purple eyes seemed to burn with an odd intensity, even as he rested as king on his long-awaited seat; the Iron Throne. The throne itself was a magnificent thing to behold, and the warning it was meant to send was certainly no empty threat. Forged in Balerion’s dragonfire, the throne was hammered together from the remnants of hundreds of swords taken from those who had surrendered to Aegon’s claim and sworn fealty to him.   
  
Aegon sat on his throne, stroking the blonde stubble on his chin and drumming his fingers against the cold metal of the imposing seat as he waited, dressed in kingly, silk robes of black as dark as dragonglass and red as bright as rubies. The throne room was empty, aside from the king himself and a scattering of softly-crackling torches. Aegon was waiting, patiently biding his time until he was finally able to complete his conquest of Westeros.   
  
It was especially hard to move unheard through the Red Keep if it happened to be empty, and the sound of footsteps echoing off of the aged stone soon told Aegon that his wait was over.   
  
Rhaenys entered first, her long, flowing, silver-gold hair and her purple eyes gleaming in the torchlight. Her clothing - expensive, regal, beautifully-made robes of red and black - clung tightly to her slim frame, and was trimmed with glittering strips of gold. Her shoes were studded with gemstones and dragonglass, and she wore a belt of gold and rubies, which she kept fastened tightly around her slender waist.   
  
Rhaenys wore an expression of youthful excitement and mischief as she strode gleefully, almost playfully, into view of her brother. Running her fingers through her loose, silky hair, she stepped lightly into the center of the throne room and her lips curled further into an almost childlike grin. Each step she took was practically a dance in its own right, and when she stopped, she spun, twirling with a small flourish as if to show her outfit off for the king, her husband and her brother.   
  
“Your Grace,” Rhaenys began playfully, presenting herself with a curtsy and a giggle. “What do you think?”  
  
Aegon’s stoic expression shifted at his younger sister’s playful introduction. He couldn’t help but smirk as he gave his answer.   
  
“Are you my queen?” he asked, a hint of a joking tone slipping through his regal, authoritative tone. “Or some siren sent to tempt me?”  
  
Rhaenys let out another giggle, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as her cheeks flushed light-pink. She could feel her brother’s eyes on her, and suddenly, she became aware of just how form-fitting her garments were. Slim though she was, the curves of her hips and the round, soft mounds that were her plump, beautiful breasts were very clearly-defined against the tight-fitting silks of her clothes.    
  
Aegon’s attention was taken from Rhaenys only after he noticed the sound of someone else approaching. Now, as the footsteps drew nearer, he found himself growing genuinely excited, tightly gripping the Iron Throne as his anticipation swelled.   
  
Visenya rounded the corner, walking with a swift, measured, elegant stride, her heels  _clacking_ on the stone floor as she moved. She wasted no time with curtsies or twirls, but she  _had_ clearly been preparing herself for this moment for quite some time during the course of her day.  
  
Visenya’s hair, braided elegantly in beautifully-bound rings of golden-silver, shone in the flickering torchlight like a clutch of diamonds in the claws of a dragon. Her brilliant, violet eyes sparkled with a similarly-fierce beauty, glimmering like moonlight and dragonfire on Blackwater Bay. Her face was stern, but not at all unpleasant to look at; in fact, she was arguably more beautiful than her younger sister, though in a harsher, more mature way.   
  
Visenya wore a mostly-black outfit, and seemed to prefer fine leathers over the dainty silks most royalty favored. She wore tight, black breeches - not unlike those she wore when riding Vhagar - laced down the sides, and a pair of heeled, dark-reddish boots, fastened with buckles of tarnished gold. Her black, sleeved waistcoat was laced only partially up the front, leaving the top open to bare some of her busty cleavage, and it was secured by a loose, leather belt with an aged, gold buckle. The sleeves were the only real hint of color in her outfit; brilliant reds and golds resembling dragonfire trailed from her shoulders down to her wrists.  
  
She took her place next to her sister, standing with her hands on her wide, curvy hips and waiting patiently for her younger brother to speak. He didn’t, though - at least, not immediately - preferring instead to take in the sight of his older sister-turned-wife while she stood before him.   
  
Visenya practically exuded sensuality and grace in the most peculiar of ways. She was fierce, yet delicate; dark, yet radiant. Her body seemed just as soft and womanly as her sister’s, yet she was still clearly hardened by battle.   
  
Dragonriding, too, had lent itself to shaping Visenya’s physique. Her thick thighs were straining the slightest bit against her breeches, firm and well-defined through the black leather. Between the lacing of her waistcoat, her midsection could only just be made out; Visenya’s waist was slim, giving her body an hourglass-like figure, and her abdominal muscles were visible, but only just well-enough defined to be visible. Her muscles were  _there,_ to be certain, but they seemed to be hidden in a way behind her deceptively-soft exterior.   
  
At her core, though, Visenya was everything that embodied a Targaryen. She was like a dragon; beautiful and strong, but also fierce and dangerous, if she needed to be. She was beautiful to behold, but she would - and she  _had -_ relieve more than a few men of their hands without so much as a second thought when those hands got a bit too bold or curious with her.   
  
Aegon was torn as he stared at his two sister-wives. Rhaenys was more  _pretty_ than she was  _beautiful,_ he realized. She was slim and fair, and seemed to always be boiling with youthful energy. She was a woman, of course, but at heart, she was still a girl, longing to sing and play and love all the beautiful things in the world, and there was a wonderful appeal to her that Aegon simply could not hope to deny.   
  
On the other hand, Visenya was beauty personified. She was womanly and wise, if a bit dark at times, and she entertained no thoughts of childish fancies. She preferred the study of dark, ancient sorceries to poetry, and she favored a night of training with her sword, Dark Sister, to dancing and song. She was perfectly voluptuous, toned, soft, thick, and slim in all the right places.   
  
“Your Grace?” Visenya spoke, snapping Aegon from his contemplative state. “May we approach?”  
  
“A king,” Aegon began, his attention no longer split between his two wives. “Need not grant angels permission.”  
  
Rhaenys' blush intensified, and Visenya - though she scoffed and rolled her eyes - couldn’t keep the creases of a flustered smile from forming on her cheeks. Visenya’s slightly-embarrassed smile quickly turned into a much more sultry grin, however, when her brother beckoned for her and Rhaenys. Both sisters moved quickly to obey, one striding and one half-skipping toward the Iron Throne, stopping just in front of Aegon.   
  
Again, Aegon ran his eyes up and down his sisters’ bodies, visually drinking in the sight of them from the tops of their beautifully, golden-silver heads down to their impatiently-shuffling feet, and every beautiful bit in between. He motioned for them to come even closer, and they took one final step toward him as he reached for his belt.   
  
Aegon pulled his dagger from his hip, his arm shot out, and, with a few flicks of his wrist, the blade flashed toward Rhaenys. He had anticipated her surprised flinch, and adjusted his swing accordingly, dragging the tip of his blade effortlessly through her delicate silk dress. As Rhaenys yelped, startled, and staggered back a step, her clothing had already begun to fall away, cut from her by a single swipe of Valyrian steel.   
  
“ _Aegon!”_ Rhaenys whined, clutching her ripped clothing to keep it from slipping completely away. “You ruined my dress! Couldn’t you have warned me?!”  
  
“And spoil the surprise?” Aegon teased, twirling his dagger in his hand. “I’ll have an even finer dress commissioned… You won’t be needing it today, anyway.”  
  
Rhaenys pouted for a moment, keeping her arms crossed and the remnants of her dress pressed to her chest. After a few seconds, she huffed, moved her arms, and let her clothing fall to the floor.   
  
Aegon shifted forward, leaning toward Rhaenys as she finally bared herself for him. Her pale skin seemed to glow, practically twinkling in the shimmering light thrown from her long, platinum hair. Her slim body somehow managed to beautifully support her busty chest, which rose and fell, heaving slightly with each of her breaths. Her breasts were topped by perfectly-round, soft, puffy, pink nipples, the centers of which were dimpled, turned inward at the very tip instead of sticking out. Her brother’s eyes traced a path down her flat belly, down toward the neatly-trimmed tuft of silvery-gold hair topping her virgin pubic mound. Her sex was completely unconcealed, its soft, delicate, plump lips exposed for her siblings to see.   
  
Rhaenys shifted her weight as she slipped out of her shoes, brushing them and her torn clothes aside with her feet. Her grumpy scowl softened slightly, curling into a demure smile as she covered herself, holding one hand between her legs and raising her other arm to conceal her nipples. The little pink nubs began to stiffen, poking out from their puffy areolas and standing firm atop the soft flesh of her bust just before she managed to cover them.  
  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Aegon said, a bit disappointed at his sister covering up. “You’re very beautiful.”  
  
“This is just payback for my dress,” Rhaenys lied, her blush intensifying at her own embarrassment and at Aegon’s compliments. “Why don’t you ruin Vissie’s clothes if you want to see something?”  
  
Visenya rolled her eyes, but held her arms out from her body, keeping them out of the way in preparation for her rushed disrobing. Aegon took a bit more time with her, the fun of surprising his sisters now lost after stripping Rhaenys. His blade slipped between the strings of her waistcoat and moved down, slowly slicing through the garment’s bindings until, finally, it had been cut open. Visenya’s top opened in a much more intact state than her sister’s had - only the strings holding it closed had been cut, after all - and slipped from her shoulders to reveal her upper body.   
  
Visenya was built incredibly well, thanks in large part to her mastery of combat and dragonriding. With every move she made, her taut muscles could be seen stretching and rippling just beneath her argent skin. Her midsection was flat and toned, the faint creases of her abdominal muscles plainly visible. Her shoulders were broader, and her arms thicker than Rhaenys', honed into weapons in their own right by years of training and exercise.   
  
Still, Visenya’s womanly beauty was not to be denied. She was  _gorgeous,_ from her still-covered legs up to her now-bared chest. Her breasts were marvelous; perfectly soft and round and plump, topped by hard, ivory-pink nipples, they were visibly larger than her younger sister’s, and she couldn’t hope to keep them from bouncing and jiggling with each step she took. Her face, stern as it was, betrayed her excitement with a reddish-pink tinge on her cheeks as she drew in quick, quiet breaths through her slightly-parted lips, shuddering slightly in the chill of the throne room.   
  
“Impressed?” Visenya asked, crossing her arms just beneath her bosom when she noticed her brother’s complete silence.   
  
Aegon cleared his throat, leaning back and crossing his own arms in response, smirking at his older sister.   
  
“How could I have prepared myself for  _either_ of you?” he asked, trying his best to downplay his own excitement - and failing, if the bulge in his pants was any indication. “Your beauty simply stunned me into silence.”  
  
“Then let me give you something to talk about.”  
  
Visenya smirked, her violet eyes twinkling as she unclasped her belt buckle. She let the strip of leather and gold fall the floor, where it landed with a clatter, stooped down to quickly unbuckle her boots, which she kicked off just as quickly, and began to unlace her breeches. She swayed her wide hips, swinging them from side to side as she tucked her thumbs into her waistband and slowly, tantalizingly pulled the last of her clothes down.   
  
All of Visenya’s slow, seductive motions were forgotten by her brother as soon as he caught sight of her womanhood. Between Visenya’s thick, beautiful thighs was nestled her absolutely perfect, smooth-shaven, irresistibly-inviting pussy. Even Rhaenys forgot her shyness, and she brought her hands together, twiddling her fingers in a flustered state when she peeked down to steal a glance.Visenya’s sex was just as tight-looking as Rhaenys'; smooth folds parted slightly to reveal the soft, wet, pink petals of her virgin flower, and tiny, glimmering droplets of arousal leaked from her and dripped to the floor between her feet, disappearing among the pile of clothing she’d left there.   
  
“I don’t think words could do you beauties justice,” Aegon remarked, motioning again for them to come even closer.   
  
“Enough talking, then,” Visenya said, her voice a husky whisper in Aegon’s ear. “I’ve waited too long for this…”  
  
Aegon gasped softly at the sudden, soft pressure between his legs. Visenya rubbed his stiff cock through his pants, pressing her palm against it as she leaned her naked body against him.  
  
“I think we all have,” Aegon agreed, grabbing hold of his sister’s wrist. “But first… Our vow. Lie on your back.”  
  
Visenya took a half step back, sighing and giving her brother an entreating stare.   
  
“We can’t skip that part?” she asked, half-obeying and taking a seat on the floor nonetheless. “We can’t just…  _start?”_  
  
“We may have won our war,” Aegon began. “But the victory was not  _ours._ The Seven are owed what they are owed, and I intend to keep my oath.”  
  
Visenya nodded, understanding that her brother was far too adamant to relent and give her the attention she had been so sorely craving for so many years just yet. She lie on her back, wincing slightly at the chill of the polished stone. Staring at the high, vaulted ceiling of the Red Keep, she folded her hands over her stomach and waited. She heard the sound of Aegon’s steps - two brief  _clacks_ on the floor - as he stepped down from the throne and approached.   
  
Aegon knelt on the floor between Visenya’s legs, leaning down to bring his face close enough to her pussy that he could feel the warmth emanating from it. He gingerly reached out, his fingers brushing along the soft, wet pink of Visenya’s folds and eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He spread her open slightly, just wide enough to see the proof of her virginity. Her hymen, still intact in spite of years of dragonriding, was visible, plain enough for Aegon.   
  
“Didn’t trust me?” Visenya asked in a slightly-mocking tone in response to the pleased noise her brother had made upon seeing her untouched maidenhead. “I may be a flirt, but I took my end of this vow just as seriously as you… and so did Rhaenys, for that matter.”  
  
“I never doubted you,” Aegon explained, inching closer to her sex, cocking his head for a bit of a better look. “But when it comes to ruling a kingdom - let alone  _seven -_ the gods are the last ones I would want upset with me.”  
  
“I doubt the gods would care,” Visenya began, crossing her arms and huffing. “Aren’t husbands  _supposed_ to fuck their w- _aaaahhh!”_  
  
Visenya’s shriek and hurried shuffle backwards away from the prickly stubble that had suddenly brushed against her inner thigh and the very outer folds of her womanhood drew a giggle out of her younger sister. Rhaenys couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Aegon lifting his head from between Visenya’s legs with a confused look on his face after accidentally poking her with his beard.   
  
“Be  _careful!”_ Visenya scolded, her face burning bright red. “Do you have  _any_ idea how that feels?!”  
  
Rhaenys snorted, only just holding back a laughing fit at her older sister’s decidedly-uncharacteristic outburst. Visenya silenced her with a glare and a scowl, and she cleared her throat, took a seat on the floor, and turned to Aegon.   
  
“I’m ready whenever you are,” Rhaenys said, her voice becoming a bit shaky as the reality of what was  _finally_ about to happen set in.   
  
Rhaenys couldn’t stop thinking about it, even as she lay back, spread her legs, and let her brother probe around her puffy, virgin cunt in search of her hymen. She had known  _long_ before today that, eventually, this day would come, but it had somehow always seemed so far off. Finally consummating her marriage with her brother, losing her virginity to him, truly becoming his queen; everything had seemed like some far-off dream, a perfect fantasy plucked straight from one of her favorite songs or poems.   
  
A soft gasp was all that broke the silence, and it took Rhaenys a moment to realize that  _she_ had gasped. She felt her cheeks burning with a mix of embarrassment and arousal now that she had snapped out of her thoughts to realize she felt  _something_ between her legs. Warmth, wetness, and something ticklish was on her pussy, and she didn’t quite understand what exactly was happening until, as if experiencing the moment from out of her own body, she heard herself moan.   
  
The new, strange, pleasant sensation became clear to Rhaenys when she lifted her head to see Aegon’s face buried between her thighs. She felt his tongue on her puffy lower lips, slowly dragging up and down her sweet, warm flower and sending a tingling sensation up her spine. She bit her lip, whimpering softly as her brother’s tongue slowly,  _slowly_ trailed up, up, up toward her clitoris, where it paused to circle the tiny, sensitive, pink button.   
  
“ _Oh!”_  
  
Rhaenys' soft yelp prompted Aegon to double his efforts. She felt his lips gently seal around her swollen clit, which he flicked with the tip of his tongue. Rhaenys reached between her legs almost automatically, loosely gripping the back of her brother’s head as he sucked at her most sensitive point. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaving it tousled and messy as she writhed in ever-mounting pleasure, curling her toes, biting her lip, and letting out occasional squeaks and moans.   
  
“ _Ah!_ Aegon, I-  _Mmmff!”_  
  
Rhaenys' soft whimpers trailed off into wordless moans of ecstasy as the pressure and heat within her built and built, climbing to a nearly unbearable intensity after her brother redoubled his efforts. She could feel herself inching closer and closer to release, creeping toward the point of no return even as her body, unaccustomed to experiencing such pleasure and unsure of how to respond, told her to move away. She didn’t  _want_ this to stop, but, reflexively, she tried pushing herself away, only to be stopped by her brother taking hold of her legs.   
  
Rhaenys had never masturbated before - there was simply no time and next to no privacy thanks to her status as a lady of Dragonstone. There had always been  _something_ in the way of her desires; a shared bedroom with her older siblings for a time, her responsibilities as lady, and, of course, the vow she shared with her brother and soon-to-be husband to keep herself pure for him. Though she had busied herself composing poetry and songs, learning to dance, sewing, embroidery, and all manner of other things, Rhaenys often found herself in a state of simply unsolvable sexual frustration, which could only have been cured by an unattainable climax. Now that one such long-awaited climax was approaching, Rhaenys could only squeal and croak, her voice caught in her throat as shivers ran up her spine and a strange, bubbly, tingling feeling began to surge out in waves from between her legs.    
  
Visenya watched everything unfold from her seat on her pile of clothes, her eyes locked to Rhaenys’ face as her sister squirmed, held in place by Aegon’s firm grip on her thighs. Visenya had slipped a hand between her thighs and was softly stroking her pussy, gently running the tips of her fingers up and down her pink lips. She had touched herself like this before, but never to completion, and she had stopped entirely upon taking her vow with her siblings. Now, experiencing this sort of pleasure for the first time in ages, watching her younger sister beginning to succumb to her very first orgasm, Visenya couldn’t help but shudder, letting out a low, husky moan as she stroked herself.   
  
“I-  _Ah!_ S-Something-  _NNNAAAHHH!!!”_  
  
Rhaenys let out a quavering squeal, her body shivering as she squeezed her eyes closed and desperately groped at the floor, blindly clutching for something to hold on to. Her hips bucked, causing her to inadvertently grind her twitching pussy against Aegon’s stubbly chin, which served only to intensify the raw ecstasy shooting up her spine and into her brain. She felt pleasure the likes of which she had never  _dreamed_ about before that moment, and the sensation boiling wildly away in her core was enough to render her nearly catatonic for the few seconds her orgasm lasted. She gasped and grunted, shakily, instinctively curling up, sitting up and reaching for Aegon’s head again, weakly holding onto him as her climax finally began to taper off.   
  
Rhaenys couldn’t stop herself from collapsing onto her back, where she lie, staring blankly up at the ceiling, gasping for breath as her orgasm ended with a final few twitches of her sex. She shuddered with every breath she drew in, her head still spinning from the mind-shattering climax she had just experienced. It took her quite some time, but she eventually managed to roll onto her side, shakily prop herself up, and lock eyes with her brother.   
  
Aegon looked down at the small puddle between his sister’s legs with some measure of pride. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand with just as much pride, unable to keep from smirking at the fact that  _he_ had sent Rhaenys over the edge and rendered her all but immobile for the better part of a minute with nothing more than his mouth. She stared up at him, panting, red-faced, and sweaty, and he saw the makings of a smile, paired with an expression conveying relief at having finally scratched such an incessant itch, mixed with a bit of disbelief that this _was,_ in fact, actually  _happening._  
  
“I… That was…”  
  
Rhaenys could hardly gasp the words out, let alone convey just what she had felt in those few, precious moments she was lost to ecstasy. She caught her breath before bothering to continue, slowly, gingerly rolling herself onto her stomach to push herself back to her feet, her legs quivering all the while. She sucked in a few more shaky breaths as she stood, resting her hands on her knees as leftover drops of her sticky juices trickled down her inner thighs.   
  
“That was  _incredible,”_ Rhaenys finally gasped. “I… I never thought it would be  _so…_ I can’t put it into words!”  
  
It was Visenya’s turn to blush now, not in embarrassment or shame at her nudity, but in anticipation of what was to come once she caught Aegon’s eye. She had slipped a finger into her warm, wet pussy, and she was already leaking arousal as she sat to the side, biting her lip while she pleasured herself to the sight of her younger sister’s first climax. She withdrew her finger, bringing it to her lips and, more out of some unplaceable sense of curiosity than anything else, wrapped her lips around it.   
  
A tiny, muffled moan escaped Visenya’s lips as she sucked her finger clean, lapping up her own warm, sticky arousal. She was surprised at just how sweet she tasted, but she could still make out the distinct taste of what she assumed was her sweat, but soon enough deduced to be her cunt. She trembled with excitement and anticipation as she eased herself onto her back, gripping the undersides of her thighs and spreading her legs to present herself to her brother as he approached.   
  
“Take your time,” Visenya whispered, her voice heavy with lust. “I want this to last…”  
  
“There’s plenty more to come,” Aegon teased before lowering himself into position.   
  
“I hope so.”  
  
Visenya bit her lip, reclining with her hands behind her head as her brother got to work. She gasped softly as his tongue first touched her folds, slowly sliding up the pink petals of her womanhood before flicking across her clit and moving back down. She shuddered, letting out a shaky sigh as Aegon’s tongue circled the entrance to her pussy, moving in a slow, rhythmic pattern as he teased even more wetness out of her warm, needy hole.   
  
“ _Ahh…”_  
  
Visenya’s quivering breaths left her lips in hot, heavy puffs. She closed her thighs around Aegon’s head, wrapping her legs around him and holding him firmly against her groin as he licked. The ticklish, prickly feeling on her inner thighs and against her lower lips from his beard wasn’t bothering her any more; in fact, it was starting to feel strangely pleasant. Having dropped her normally-stoic attitude for the time being, she allowed herself to sink deeper and deeper into the pleasant warmth of her pleasure, letting out occasional moans and giggles as her brothers’ rough facial hair tickled her.   
  
“ _Nnaaahhh…_ Slower,” Visenya groaned.  
  
Aegon slowed down to a near stop, dragging his tongue so slowly up his sister’s slit that she nearly begged him to speed back up. It was only when his lips met her clit and sealed around the sensitive little button that she changed her mind. Visenya’s mouth hung open in a silent exclamation of pure bliss. Her chest heaved with each breath as her brother slowly, tenderly suckled on her clit, dragging the tip of his tongue in circles around it as he sucked.   
  
Visenya began rolling her hips, an instinctual, rhythmic motion undertaken by her body in its desperate need to find release. She whimpered as she pressed herself against her brother’s mouth, gyrating her lower body in time with his licks and kisses. She felt Aegon nibble on her clit, carefully, gently pinching it between his teeth with  _just_ enough pressure to send a jolt of intense sensation up her spine.   
  
“ _AH!”_  
  
She only barely managed to stifle a squeal of pleasure, clapping her hand over her mouth and biting her finger as she squeezed her eyes shut. Visenya’s whimpers and whines began to grow louder and more desperate, and she moved her hips with increasing intensity as Aegon’s tongue coaxed her closer and closer to her limit. She could feel it coming well before she reached that peak, though, and, reaching between her locked-together legs, gripped the back of her brother’s head, pressing him even more firmly against her dripping-wet pussy.   
  
“Don’t stop,” Visenya meant to command, but begged instead. “ _Oh! Don’t stop!”_  
  
Aegon hadn’t planned on stopping. He kept his slow, almost delicate pace, sucking his sister’s clit, running his tongue up and down her slit, and teasing his way into the entrance of her sex as she writhed in her constantly-building pleasure. A few seconds longer, a few kisses on the delicate petals of her virgin flower, and a few more tender love-bites on her sensitive little nub were all it took for Aegon to push Visenya past her limits.   
  
“ _Oooohhhh,_ it’s-  _Mmf!”_  
  
Visenya’s groan gave way to a squeak as she held onto Aegon’s hair, desperately hanging onto him as she felt the hot, boiling sensation in her core beginning to surge throughout her body. She opened her mouth, her lips quivering as she trembled, gasping in rapid succession as her chest rose and fell almost as quickly as her heart was thumping away inside her. A final, drawn out lick up the entire length of her slit and one last kiss on her clit was what finally pushed her over the edge.   
  
“ _It’s happening! Aegon!”_  
  
Visenya called her brother’s name as she squeezed him tightly between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered open, and her face froze in an almost shocked expression, as if she couldn’t comprehend what was happening to her. She felt her womanhood throbbing rhythmically, powerfully gushing with each pulse of ecstasy that shot into her brain. She had never felt so atingle, so inexplicably bubbly before, as if her very soul was somehow boiling with passion and lust, and she wasn’t sure  _how_ she should be reacting. She shivered as, slowly, almost gently at first, her climax overtook her, gradually washing over her in increasingly-powerful waves.   
  
Visenya’s orgasm wasn’t as intense as Rhaenys’ had been, but it dominated all of her senses, nonetheless. Lost in her glow, she grunted rhythmically, her voice sounding almost pained as she whimpered, betraying the pure, perfect relief she felt in that moment. Still trembling from the warm, tingling pleasure coursing through her body, she found herself curling up just as Rhaenys had, her entire body flexing and tightening in response to her climax.  
  
Aegon continued licking and sucking, keeping his gentle pace as he lapped up Visenya’s juices. He didn’t stop until her pussy had stopped twitching, and even then, he gave her a good few, final licks for good measure. Only after he felt her loosen her grip on his head did he lift her thighs, untangling her legs as he pushed himself onto his knees. Visenya let her legs fall to the floor with a dull  _smack,_ and she lie still for a few seconds more, taking in shaky, shuddering breaths as she basked in her afterglow.   
  
“Aegon,” Visenya whispered between gasps, turning her head first to Rhaenys, who looked away, blushing, and then to her brother. “I...  I love you…”  
  
She kept her eyes locked with his, slowly regaining control of her breathing as she stared at the man who, at the moment, she saw more as a husband than a brother.   
  
“I love you, too,” Aegon replied, smiling warmly. “And you, Rhaenys…”  
  
Rhaenys blushed, nodding in response as her brother got to his feet. She gasped when she saw the bulge straining against his pants. He looked to her, down at his own stiff cock, and then back up with a knowing grin on his face.   
  
“Now?” Rhaenys asked, her voice a whisper of mixed nervousness and excitement.   
  
“Now,” Aegon confirmed, taking his place again on the Iron Throne.   
  
Rhaenys stood, shakily moving from where she had been sitting on the floor, and stepped toward the throne. She no longer covered herself, letting her brother take in the full sight of her nude body as he unclasped his belt. A soft gasp was all she could manage once Aegon’s pants had been unbuckled and unlaced and his manhood had been freed.   
  
Rhaenys stared, wide-eyed and just a bit intimidated, at her brother’s stiff manhood. It stood straight up from his lap, slightly curved, hard and throbbing, just like what she’d read about in some of the racier stories she enjoyed. From the pink tip, thick, clear drops of fluid leaked in a steady flow, dribbling down the shaft in a little stream. A short-trimmed patch of silvery-blonde hair surrounded the base, curling only slightly and concealing the tiniest bit of Aegon’s member. All in all, Rhaenys thought the sight of it was, in a word, impressive. She had always wondered exactly what it might look like, and she wasn’t disappointed in the slightest; she may have been nervous, and she may have wondered  _how_ such a thing was supposed to fit inside her, but she certainly was not disappointed.   
  
As nervous and slightly apprehensive as she may have been, Rhaenys couldn’t help but see the same desperation for release in her brother that she had only just experienced herself. With every little twitch of his cock, every dribble of pre-cum that oozed from its tip, she could feel his ache; his raw, pent-up  _need_ for her. Her eyes trailed up from Aegon’s shaft to his face, and she saw in his eyes a glimmer of that need. That was all she needed to will herself to move, dropping to her knees in front of the throne.   
  
“What are you-,”  
  
“I want to use my mouth,” Rhaenys interrupted, her small, flustered voice surprisingly commanding in that moment. “Like you did for me…”  
  
Something about the look on her face - the needy, almost-pouty way she pursed her lips as she stared up with longing eyes and a pink haze on her cheeks - made Aegon agree, delaying her defloration a few minutes further with a nod as he leaned back and spread his legs, leaving his aching, throbbing member in her care for the time being.   
  
Rhaenys leaned forward, bringing her face close to her brother’s cock and giving it a tentative sniff before doing anything else. He smelled surprisingly  _good_ to her; there was a hint of sweat, but also something else, something far more compelling to her. She breathed in more deeply now, closing her eyes for a better smell. Aegon’s scent was undeniably masculine; heavy and musky, it was inexplicably compelling to Rhaenys, and she couldn’t resist moving in, opening her eyes just a bit, and taking her first lick.  
  
“ _Rhaenys…”_  
  
Aegon whispered his sister’s name with a shaky gasp, shuddering as her warm, wet tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft. Rhaenys’ half-lidded eyes met her brother’s as she dragged her tongue up his slippery, arousal-soaked member, getting a good taste of the salty-sweet fluid as she did. Before that moment, she had only heard of girls doing this, and she had always wondered how they could stand the taste, but now she felt like she understood the appeal. Her tongue swished back and forth along Aegon’s shaft as she worked her way up, quietly slurping up his pre as she went.   
  
A soft groan from Aegon preceded a thick spurt of warm pre-cum squirting from his tip and splashing onto Rhaenys’ cheek. Rhaenys squeaked in response, surprised at the sudden, warm, slippery fluid splattering onto her face. She paused for a moment, blinking away her surprise, and then continued, slowly dragging her tongue up her brother’s hot, twitching shaft and toward his sensitive, pink crown. She paused there for only a moment before continuing, hovering her lips just above the slick, sensitive tip of Aegon’s manhood, her hot breath beating against it and her tongue so close she could practically taste it.   
  
“Easy,” Aegon hissed, gripping the edges of the throne tightly as pleasure jolted his body.   
  
Rhaenys’ first lick had sent a shiver up her brother’s spine and caused his shaft to twitch violently as its tip spewed another thick, hot glob of arousal out. Rhaenys yelped as the pre-cum squirted right onto her tongue, filling her mouth with the powerful taste of her brother’s arousal. She swished it around in her mouth for a moment, taking a few seconds to curiously sample the taste before swallowing and deciding, immediately, that she wanted more.   
  
Rhaenys’ eyes glimmered brightly with newfound excitement as she parted her lips and took Aegon’s cockhead into her mouth. A happy little moan bubbled up out of her throat, emerging in what almost resembled a purr, as she sealed her lips around the tip of Aegon’s cock and pressed the tip of her tongue against his wet slit. Flicking her tongue back and forth, she lapped up his arousal from the source as he writhed on his throne, trembling under the pleasure his sister’s tongue was giving him.   
  
“Is it too much, brother?” Visenya asked, teasing her brother as she climbed onto the throne’s armrest to sit next to him. “I was hoping you’d last longer, considering the tongue-lashing you gave  _us.”_  
  
_“Nnnff!_ Neither of you,” Aegon began, gritting his teeth. “Lasted… very long, either!”  
  
Visenya shrugged, unable to argue against her brother’s point - he  _had_ made both of his sisters cum incredibly quickly, after all. She took his hand and laced her fingers between his as she watched her younger sister begin to bob her head. Rhaenys slurped noisily, eagerly sucking on her brother’s member with an awkward, inexperienced motion as she swallowed up just a bit of his shaft. She couldn’t - or at least didn’t  _try_ to - fit more than a few inches in her mouth, but that was more than enough to keep Aegon on the edge of what he could withstand.   
  
Aegon’s celibate lifestyle and inexperience when it came to sex up until this point had certainly not done him any favors as far as his sexual stamina was concerned. Right now, he was gasping and quivering, clenching his teeth and tightening every muscle in his body in a vain attempt to stave off the pleasure that was running rampant inside him. He knew that Visenya could see it, and he knew that Rhaenys could  _feel_ it; he was already about to cum, and there was no way for him to stop that from happening.   
  
A drawn-out moan from Aegon was all the warning Rhaenys was given before her brother came. Rhaenys let out a muffled squeak as she felt the cock in her mouth pulse strongly before a thick, heavy stream of semen gushed out. Her cheeks swelled, and her eyes went wide with surprise at the volume of her brother’s load as it squirted into her mouth. Fat, hot ropes of cum shot from Aegon’s tip, and his shaft throbbed rhythmically as he came, shivering and gasping at the intensity of his orgasm.   
  
Aegon hadn’t known how badly he needed this until the moment was finally upon him, and even then, he couldn’t quite figure out how to process the raw pleasure dominating his body. His sister’s mouth was wet and warm, and he could feel his seed filling it as more and more was pumped from the tip of his cock as it spasmed and jerked. Everything lasted only moments, but the feeling of years’ worth of pent-up sexual frustration flowing from his body made Aegon feel as though he’d been cumming for hours by the time he was done.   
  
Rhaenys drew back, sputtering and coughing around her mouthful of cum. She puffed her cheeks out, cupped her hands under her chin, and spat the fresh, warm, sticky load into her palms, holding it there for her siblings to see - and to get a better look at it herself, so she could sate her curiosity. She stared at the surprisingly-large pool of semen in her hands, looking down at it with her head cocked to the side inquisitively. There was so  _much,_ she thought, wondering how her brother could  _possibly_ have shot out such an incredible amount.   
  
Rhaenys lifted her hands, careful not to spill any of the jizz she held, and lowered her head, hovering her nose just above the sticky, white fluid. She sniffed, shivering at the smell that filled her nostrils. Aegon’s cock and pre-cum had been enough to make her mind spin, but this was simply  _potent;_ musky and concentrated and  _fresh,_ Aegon’s seed nearly made Rhaenys lose control of herself. She lifted her hands further, tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and let temptation get the better of her as her handful of tantalizing, white goodness slid over her tongue in a thick stream and filled her mouth again.   
  
“ _Aaaaahhhh…”_  
  
Rhaenys opened wide, swishing her tongue around playfully as she toyed with her mouthful of cum. Visenya couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s childish little show, and Aegon simply stared, still trying to catch his breath and still fully hard. Rhaenys sealed her lips after a few seconds, and with a few big  _gulps,_ swallowed everything down. She sighed and opened her mouth again, showing her siblings that she had managed to drink every last drop.   
  
“ _Mmph!_ Delicious!” Rhaenys giggled, licking her fingers clean.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Visenya asked, smirking down at her sister from her seat on the edge of the throne.   
  
“Very much!” Rhaenys replied, nodding. “I can’t believe we waited  _so_ long for this!”  
  
“There won’t be any more waiting,” Aegon said, gripping his still-hard shaft. “Rhaenys, you’re first.”  
  
Rhaenys bolted to her feet, her prior apprehension and shyness now completely replaced by arousal and anticipation. She eased herself onto the throne and into Aegon’s lap straddling him at the waist and nearly knocking Visenya over in the process. Her older sister thought it wise to slip away, sliding off of the throne and taking a seat at a safe distance just in case her siblings got a bit too carried away and knocked her over.   
  
“ _Oh.”_  
  
Rhaenys paused, letting out a soft gasp when she felt Aegon’s stiff member rubbing against her. It was nestled neatly between her puffy lower lips, throbbing gently and warmly against her. She bit her lip, staring her brother and her king in the eyes as she slid forward, pressing herself more firmly against him and rubbing his shaft against her pussy. She leaned forward, her lips parted ever so slightly, and, slowly, tentatively, moved in for a kiss.   
  
None of the siblings had shared a kiss since their wedding day, striving to remain as chaste as possible for the sake of their vows. Now, as Rhaenys’ lips met Aegon’s, she felt like she had just regained a piece of herself that had been missing for the past few years. She felt her brother’s warmth, his passion, and his desires all melting into her, mingling with her own as their tongues began to ensnare each other. She whimpered softly at the sensation, quivering ever so slightly as Aegon’s beard tickled her face, and soon found herself grinding against him, rubbing her womanhood against his member in an effort to fuel the fire of lust that was blazing back to life between them.   
  
She couldn’t wait any longer. She  _couldn’t._ Without pulling her lips away from Aegon’s, Rhaenys lifted her hips and reached down between his legs. She grabbed hold of his cock, gently squeezing it at the base and, carefully positioning herself until she could feel him pressed against the entrance of her sex, prepared to give herself to him. As she started to lower herself, Rhaenys pulled away from her brother for just a moment, long enough to look him in the eyes and speak the only words she needed to say.   
  
“I love you.”  
  
Rhaenys pressed herself back against Aegon, stifling her whimper in his lips as she dropped her hips, letting herself sink onto his hard shaft. She felt pain for a few moments, a hot, dull burn which lingered as Aegon slid deeper into her. Shuddering, Rhaenys forced herself to continue, even as she felt her virginal blood dripping from between her thighs and onto the throne beneath her.   
  
It took a few more seconds, but once Rhaenys felt Aegon bottom out inside of her, she realized that the pain of being deflowered had mostly faded. There was still an ache, and she could still feel a small trickle of blood dripping down her inner thighs, but now, there was also something else. Rhaenys felt a strange fullness; a completeness that she couldn’t hope to explain. Still, as her tongue coiled against Aegon’s, she knew that this was right, and she started to move her hips.   
  
With a soft, wet sound and a low, needy moan, Rhaenys raised herself, then dropped back down. She was a bit more confident now that the pain had almost faded, but she still took her time, slowly, rhythmically rolling her hips, moving up and down at a steady pace, pausing only to readjust on top of her brother.   
  
Aegon didn’t let Rhaenys do all of the work. He gripped her rear, his fingers pressing into her soft, silky skin as he squeezed and lifted her, rolling his own hips in time with her movements. The pair moaned softly, their eyes closed and their lips firmly pressed together, grinding and rocking against each other. Aegon picked up the pace, moving just a bit faster than his sister now, confident that he would last longer this time since he had only just climaxed.   
  
Rhaenys took her brother’s quickened pace as a bit of a challenge, and, the pain of losing her virginity now little more than a lingering soreness, she sped up her own rhythm. She rolled her hips, rising and falling quickly as Aegon thrust into her. She shifted her weight, squatting above her brother on the throne for a bit more leverage, but found the position awkward. She couldn’t move like she wanted to, and each of Aegon’s thrusts threatened to unbalance her, so she readjusted one more time.   
  
Rhaenys gave up control in favor of comfort, wrapping her legs around Aegon’s back and locking her ankles together. She had a firm grip on him now, but she still slid her arms around his shoulders, squeezing herself firmly against him. Now, only Aegon moved in any meaningful capacity, rhythmically bucking his hips to thrust upward into Rhaenys, who helped a bit by rocking herself in time with those thrusts, taking at least a little of the effort onto herself.   
  
Finally breaking the kiss, Rhaenys pulled back from Aegon, breathless and red-faced. A strand of saliva hung between their lips, but both ignored it, instead staring into each other’s eyes, not bothering to speak anymore and choosing instead to focus on the wonderful sensations they shared. Deep within their cores, there was a pleasant, steadily-building heat; not an intense, boiling, electrical surge, like earlier, but a gentle, delightful feeling that slowly welled up within them both until, before they knew it, they were at the cusp of release.   
  
No more words needed to be said. No more cries needed to be sung out. Nothing else at all was needed. Rhaenys felt it coming, and she simply gasped, squeezing her brother as tightly as she could and resting her head on his shoulder, biting her lip as she shared an orgasm with him.   
  
Aegon felt Rhaenys tighten her grip. Her legs squeezed his lower back, and her arms squeezed his shoulders, pressing his chest firmly against hers. He felt the inner walls of her pussy twitch for just a moment, fluttering in the seconds leading up to release, and then he felt them squeeze down around his shaft just as he came.   
  
Rhaenys had never felt anything so warm, so perfect, so  _right_ before that moment. She felt Aegon’s hot, thick spurts of seed gush deep inside of her, flooding her womb and staining the insides of her pussy white with his passion. Even as she rode out her own climax on top of him, she felt calm, somehow pacified as he came inside her. Her body tensed and relaxed rhythmically, as if it was breathing along with her and her brother. She felt all of her stored-up passion and lust and love come flowing out of her, gently bubbling to the surface in a warm stream of pleasure which gradually ebbed away into the perfect afterglow she shared with Aegon.   
  
“ _Wonderful,”_ Rhaenys whispered, pressing her lips to Aegon’s neck for a quick, gentle kiss.   
  
The two stayed there for some time, locked together, breathing heavily, and thoroughly satisfied - but not quite spent. Rhaenys brought one hand to her midsection, gently dragging her fingertips in a circle around her belly, just above her pubic mound. She had a dreamy look on her face, and seemed almost in a daze as she looked down at herself, smiling softly.   
  
“I hope I have a son,” she remarked, nuzzling gently against her brother’s neck. “I want a strong, beautiful son, one that looks just-”  
  
It was Visenya who moved things along, clapping her hands twice in quick, curt succession and clearing her throat, stealing the attention of her brother away from Rhaenys for a moment and snapping Rhaenys out of her daydream.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll have  _gorgeous_ sons,” she remarked, sounding a bit impatient. “But you aren’t the  _only_ one who needs to be bred.”  
  
Something about the need, the raw lust in Visenya’s voice excited Aegon in ways he couldn’t quite place. The way she said that word -  _bred -_ made the act sound somehow animalistic and primal, and that  _definitely_ excited him. Visenya’s beauty was a harsh, almost dangerous kind of beauty; one which could be a threat to those naive enough not to take care around her. Aegon, however, felt no sense of danger around his older sister. He felt no threat in her presence, no fear when her anger flashed to the surface, and no shame in drinking in the sight of her now.   
  
Visenya was practically radiating lust and desire as she approached the throne. Her large, beautiful breasts swayed in time with her wide, perfectly-curved hips as she walked, her bare feet pattering softly against the polished floor tiles. Her pale, pink nipples were standing stiff, and rivulets of arousal trickled freely down her inner thighs, leaking from her flushed, wet sex.   
  
“I’ll give you more later,” Aegon assured Rhaenys, helping her off of his lap. “It’s your sister’s turn now.”  
  
Rhaenys pouted a bit, but didn’t argue. Fair was fair, after all, and she was satisfied enough for the moment with the fresh, warm, gooey load inside of her, so she took her seat on the floor again and resigned herself to simply watching for right now.   
  
Visenya wasted no time with any sort of warm-ups or foreplay. She climbed onto the throne, just as Rhaenys had done earlier, slipped her legs around Aegon’s back, gripped his shoulders, and pushed him back, taking full control as she positioned herself over his still-hard, wet cock. She glanced down to confirm her positioning was correct, smirking at the sight of some droplets Rhaenys’ blood still on her brother’s shaft, and dropped herself down in one quick, forceful movement.   
  
“ _Nnuh!”_  
  
Visenya bit her lip to stifle herself, shivering as the pain of having her maidenhead ripped shot through her. It was by no means unbearable, but she silently cursed herself for being so forceful, so stubborn as to feel the need to outdo her younger sister. She shook off her misgivings after a moment, ignored the pain, and started bouncing, using her brother’s shoulders to support herself as she rode his cock.   
  
Aegon grunted along with Visenya, letting her do most of the work as he sat back and supported her weight. He felt a little bit sore, but he was far more focused on his sister’s fast, needy pace than he was on his own minor discomfort.   
  
Visenya took her first time in an entirely different direction than Rhaenys had. While Rhaenys was slow and gentle, taking her time and making sure everything was just  _perfect,_ like in one of her old romance story books, Visenya got right down to the act, putting all her energy into the rough, instinctual act of  _fucking._ Her breasts bounced, jiggling and rippling just as the soft flesh of her backside did as she rode her brother. Sharp, rapid-fire yelps and moans and squeals escaped her lips as the heat and desire within her grew, rising to a new level she may have thought impossible only a few minutes earlier.   
  
Aegon groaned and gasped along with Visenya, letting his voice out freely now that any delusions of romantic lovemaking had been brusquely pushed aside. He leaned into Visenya, pushing against her and unbalancing her for a moment to take control back, thrusting his hips up and pressing his lips firmly against hers. His attempt half-worked; Visenya still rolled her hips, wildly bucking on top of him at a less-frenzied pace than before, but she wasn’t about to be silenced by something so simple as a kiss.   
  
Visenya’s moans and cries of lust only grew louder, and as she pulled her lips away from Aegon’s, she let out a husky growl filled with sensuality, desire, and a desperation that had long been dormant within her. She bit Aegon’s lip, softly chewing and tugging at him as she sped her movements, picking up her pace again as her breaths began to come to her faster and faster, more ragged and labored each time she drew them in.   
  
Aegon was nearing his limit again, straining against Visenya and against himself to hold back just a  _bit_ longer, if only to keep the moment from ending. His older sister may not have been quite as pleasant and gentle as Rhaenys, but her confidence, her raw sexual energy, her inexplicably-perfect sense for her own sexuality, everything about her carried an appeal all its own that simply couldn’t be denied. Aegon grunted one last time, speeding his thrusts and squeezing Visenya tight as, once again, he lost his battle with his own pleasure.   
  
Visenya cried out, practically howling with ecstasy as fat, hot ropes of semen erupted into her, shooting into the depths of her freshly-deflowered womanhood from the tip of her brother’s rapidly-thrusting cock. She shivered violently, curling up against Aegon and nibbling on his collarbone in an attempt to keep herself quiet in the wake of her powerful climax.   
  
A spasm, a twitch, so small that Aegon may have missed it, was all that heralded Visenya’s orgasm. The rest came crashing down on the pair like surging, boiling waters let loose from some great floodgate. Visenya’s pussy clamped down hard around Aegon’s cock as he pulled back, sucking him right back inside and holding him firmly in place, forcing him to spew the last of his seed into the very deepest reaches of his sister’s womb. She sighed in response, digging her nails into his back and squeezing him with her thighs as she came down from climax, shivering and whimpering all the while.   
  
Visenya didn’t waste time or words on Aegon after he had pumped her full of cum. She gave him a smile - a knowing, sly grin that told him she wasn’t quite satisfied yet - and pushed herself up, sliding off of his manhood with a wet, sticky  _plop_ before squatting over him and turning around. She clapped both hands to her rear, her fingers sinking into the soft, plump flesh of her ass, which she promptly spread, revealing her tightly-puckered, virgin anus.   
  
Aegon simply stared at his sister’s tight, twitching, pinkish hole. It flexed rhythmically, clenching and opening just slightly as her orgasm came to a complete stop. He didn’t get an incredibly long time to look, however, before Visenya began to lower herself, pressing the puckered lips of her rosebud to the quim-soaked and blood-slicked head of her brother’s cock.   
  
“Visenya,” Aegon began in protest. “What are you-,”  
  
“I want to give you  _everything,”_ she gasped, her voice straining a bit with the effort of penetration. “I want you to fill every part of me…”  
  
Aegon nodded. He wasn’t about to argue, seeing the level of conviction Visenya was displaying, and he certainly wasn’t about to stop her, more for the sake of his own curiosity and arousal than anything else. Anal sex hadn’t been something he imagined partaking in with his sisters, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.   
  
Visenya grunted as Aegon’s cockhead suddenly slipped inside her, stretching her virgin rosebud beyond its normal size. She let out a sharp hiss through clenched teeth at the sensation. It certainly hadn’t felt as pleasant as she imagined it, and it certainly hadn’t felt quite as painful as she may have expected, but it still hurt. She gave herself a moment to adjust to the feeling, moving only slightly to get herself acclimated to what did and what didn’t feel good. Satisfied with her initial probing, she continued, squatting lower and lower, letting inch by inch of Aegon’s thick cock slip into her rear until he was nearly halfway inside.   
  
Visenya decided that half was more than enough; she wasn’t confident in her ability to take Aegon’s entire member, headstrong though she was. She felt full enough with half, anyway, and started to roll her hips again, slowly, carefully falling into a rhythm as the strange, filling sensation in her ass began to feel a bit pleasant. It was nothing like receiving oral sex or being filled by potent, fresh seed, of course, but it  _was_ pleasant in its own right, and that was enough for Visenya.   
  
She moaned and gasped softly, working her brother’s shaft with her tight, previously-untouched hole. She could feel him inside of her, gliding in and rubbing along her inner walls, stretching her to what she knew must be her limit. The strangeness of the sensation was enough to keep her wary, but the pleasantness of it was enough to make her feel safe in speeding up a bit more.   
  
Aegon had never felt anything so tight, so constricting. It wasn’t painful in the slightest for him, but having his cock squeezed and milked by Visenya’s only just-deflowered anus was a bit strange, he had to admit. Still, the tightness alone was enough to quickly build him back up toward climax, edging him on closer and closer to his limits, despite the three times he had just finished. The  _warmth,_ though, was another matter entirely.   
  
Aegon could hardly think, let alone resist the mounting pleasure swelling between his legs, thanks to the warm, tight embrace of his Visenya’s pucker. He could feel her every twitch, every movement of her inner walls and pinkish, stretched-wide lips, and coupled with the body-temperature warmth surrounding his member, that was enough to make him lose control.   
  
Visenya gasped at the sudden rush of wet, sticky heat shooting up her rear. She stopped moving, holding her position as her brother groaned, reaching up to clutch at her thighs while he emptied himself inside her asshole. The first few spurts were no problem at all, but as Visenya started to feel more and more full from all the cum being squirted into her, she couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, and so she pushed herself up, sliding off of Aegon’s still-pulsing cock. Her brother’s final few shots sprayed across her ass, splattering her cheeks with warm, sticky, white sperm as the load inside her began to leak from her twitching, freshly-fucked anus.   
  
Visenya grimaced just a bit as she stepped down from the throne, clenching her ass while she gingerly lowered herself back to the floor, but still maintaining an air of smug confidence as she nodded at Rhaenys, urging her sister to follow suit and give anal a try.   
  
“It isn’t bad,” Visenya assured Rhaenys, sensing her younger sister’s apprehension. “It’s  _different,_ but not bad…”  
  
Rhaenys nodded, got to her feet and, with cum still leaking from her puffy, pink pussy and rolling down her thighs, climbed onto the throne, facing Aegon. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, positioning herself like she had earlier, but this time with his shaft nestled neatly between the soft mounds of her ass. She could feel the wetness of her and her sister’s juices and blood still staining it, making it warm and somewhat slippery.   
  
Aegon lifted Rhaenys by her thighs, positioning her tight little buttonhole right above his sore, nearly-spent manhood. Gently, carefully, he lowered her, pushing his hips upwards against her as he brought her down. She chewed her lip, whimpering softly as she screwed her face up into an expression that suggested discomfort and a bit of fear.   
  
“It’s going in,” Aegon groaned, feeling the lips of his little sister’s anus beginning to spread as he applied a bit more pressure. “Just a bit more…”  
  
Rhaenys yelped in pain and surprise as Aegon slipped inside her rear, stretching her hole around his girth and stealing away the very last claim to any sort of virginity she might have had. She whimpered, shuddering as a pleasantly-painful sense of fullness washed over her, accompanied by a dull, aching throb which lessened a bit as the seconds ticked by. Gradually, as she got used to the feeling of Aegon’s cock in her asshole, she came to realize that she had begun to move.   
  
Rhaenys rolled her hips as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her, working her brother’s fat, throbbing shaft in and out of her perfect, pink little anus. Her breaths were shaky gasps, and her movements were shivers, but she was comfortable enough now. The sensation of being stretched, having someone else penetrate such a deep, untouched part of her so intimately was still strange, new, and a bit scary, but Rhaenys stiffened her lip, gave Aegon a reassuring look and as seductive a smile as she could manage, and dropped her hips.   
  
“ _Ggguuuooohhh!!!”_  
  
As she gritted her teeth and tears welled in her eyes, Rhaenys let out a long, pained grunt. She felt her ass clenching rapidly around the base of Aegon’s member, reflexively, rhythmically squeezing him as her body tried in vain to expel the intruding appendage. The sudden move, coupled with the frantic tightening of his sister’s asshole, proved to be too much for Aegon.   
  
Moving as quickly and as gently as he could, Aegon pulled Rhaenys off of his lap, sliding his member out of her now-gaping hole before hurriedly climbing down from the Iron Throne with her and setting her down on the ground. He knelt over her trembling body, stroking his cock and pointing it at her flushed, beautiful face.   
  
Rhaenys opened her mouth, smiling through the little tears that had begun to well in the corners of her eyes just as Aegon squirted one last load onto her face. She squeaked softly as the first rope of cum streaked hot and white through the air and landed across her left eye, forcing her to squeeze it shut. The rest shot onto her cheeks, across her forehead, over her hair, and onto her waiting tongue. She swallowed what she caught in her mouth as quickly as her brother could give it to her, gulping his seed down while he painted her face with warm, sticky streaks of white.   
  
Finally, breathless and completely drained, Aegon staggered to his feet and collapsed onto the throne, gasping for breath. As his cock began to go soft, his sisters joined him, Visenya climbing first onto one armrest, laying her head on his shoulder and stroking his chest, and Rhaenys shakily following after, walking a bit bow-legged toward the throne and taking her seat on the armrest opposite Visenya. Rhaenys sat with her hands on her knees, smiling warmly at her brother and sister - her spouses, rather, she supposed - as they all sat in silence, contemplating the future.   
  
The great dynasty of the Targaryens, a rule spanning nearly three centuries, did not begin with Aegon’s war of conquest. It did not begin when he stormed the mainland of Westeros. It did not begin when he wed his sisters and swore a holy vow of chastity in return for the gods’ blessings. It did not begin when he took Oldtown and the Lord of the Hightower placed a crown on his brow. In truth, Aegon’s reign began in the throne room of the Red Keep, where he and his sister-wives surrendered their bodies to one another, finally consummating their marriage and beginning their shared lives as siblings, spouses, and lovers.


End file.
